Dear Diary, I am so confused
by 3feetFantasy
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Bella is a orphane who goes to live with the Cullens. She starts a diary about what her life is like there. What happens when she starts to fall for the one person she consieders her friend? Lots of Edward Bella Fluff. Little out of caracte
1. Dec 31st

**AN: Disclamer, I do not own any of the characters or Twilight. ***_wipes tear of face_** Read and Review!**

BPOV

December 31st, 2009

Ugh, could tonight be anymore boring. For starts I couldn't watch TV because everyone else was watching Dr. Who. I'm not really complaining so much about the TV show, so much as the fact that it was new years eve and Christina and Steven (the owners of the orphanage) wouldn't let us older than 14 go out dancing or to a movie. We had nachos, but I ate earlier so I wasn't really hungry. I ate about half of what was served to me and then I stopped. Steven then starts to raise his voice at me for not being _hungry???_ He gets on my nerves sometimes, no wait correction, ALL THE TIME. What does he want me to do? THROW UP? That would waste all the food. I might as well have put plastic wrap on it and eat it another time. But Steven didn't think of that, he just threw out all of the nachos that I didn't eat and tolled me that I was responsible for wasting the little food we had. Ugh I can't wait until I can get out of this dump. But that might never happen. As soon as you are over the age of 13 people stop adopting you. You are too old. I don't really care about that though. As soon as I can move out of this place legally I will. I don't want a new family. They just won't want me. Plus I would have to go to public school. Here they home school you. I like it much better because since I am the only one currently in 10th grade, they give me all the explanations on paper, I go up to my part of the room and do all of my projects and homework up there. It is one of the only places that I don't care if I am alone or not. I wish I was alone though because it would be so nice to get some piece and quiet. I have a meet and greet appointment in two days. Wish me luck. NOT!

**AN: Just to let you know, the other chapters are much longer than this and have more to them than just a diary entry. This was just the begining of the fire that is burning in my creative mind. Read and Review**


	2. Jan 3rd

January 3rd, 2010

So today was the meet and greet appointment with these people _the Cullen's._ It isn't that they weren't nice, it's just, I DON'T WANT A FAMILY! The worst part about it is that they agreed to adopt me, and they have 5 other children. It makes me sick. I hate the ideas of love and family. My family left me when I was just 6 years old. They said we were going on a trip to Disney world; turns out they just wanted to get rid of me. They left me on the doorstep of the orphanage, and then they went to Vegas, they were found dead in their hotel room because of drug and alcohol overdoes. They didn't even leave anything for me. I got zip. All I was left with was my teddy bear and the clothes on my back. I have been here ever since. And now I am going back to all that I left behind me. Love, Friendship and Family. I don't want to belong to anything, I would just love to crawl into a corner and die. That is what I plan to do. The second I walk into that house that they live in, I will so be in whatever room they put me in and I will just die.

_Later That Day_

If I thought these people were stupid and horrible before you would never guess what else. They all have cars that are like over 100 000$ each and there are like over 8 cars. OMG. As soon as I was in the car the father Carlisle started to ask me questions, like I was at some sort of therapy appointment. Trust me, Christina and Steven tried therapy, it didn't help. He was really nice but I couldn't help just feeling really intimidated by him. He was beautiful beyond all reason. He asked me things like… well here is the conversation:

"How do you feel about being adopted, Isabella?"

"It's Bella actually, and I guess I feel ok about it, it will be nice to get a change of scenery." NOT! The only thing that will be nice is the scenery, the whole adopting thing is messed up, I HATE IT!

"Do you think you will feel comfortable living with my three sons and two daughters?"

"I guess so, I have always lived with other kids, this won't be any different." Yes it will, I thought, I have known these kids for my entire life, (minus 6 years) These kids are all grown up and new.

"Do you think you will be able to relate to my children because you all come from orphanages.?"

"You never tolled me you adopted your other children. I guess maybe." Hmmm maybe this will be easier than I thought.

We got to their house, if that is what you would call it, more like a castle. That thing was huge! When we got in the driveway, one of the kids I suspect came out and got my bag from the trunk. One of the girls came and glomped me! I had never been a touchy feely kind of person but this girl almost brought me to the breaking point.

"Hi my name is Alice" She said.

"I'm going to show you to your room, it is on the third floor, I tried to get Edward to change rooms with me so we could share a bathroom, but being him he said no. So I'm sorry but you are going to have to share it with him."

"Oh, ok" I said.

"Esme, our mother has spent the entire time we knew you were coming trying to figure out what you like, but since we didn't know we decided to take you shopping for some clothes and room furnishings tomorrow."

Shopping had to be my worst nightmare! I hated it, which is why I barely had any clothes. But since I was trying to be polite I said "Ok, great."

After she showed me _my room_ she took me downstairs to meet the rest of the ugh, _family_.

The big, bulky, muscly looking one, with the short hair was named Emmett.

The honey haired tall one was named Jasper.

The bronze haired boy who looked really annoyed (probably just like me) was named Edward.

Alice I had already met, and Rosalie was a blond girl who looked just as annoyed as Edward, maybe even more.

Esme and Carlisle were their parents.

I spent the night on the couch.


	3. Jan 4th

**AN: Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **_Tear_** Please read and review! **

BPOV

January 4th 2010

So Today… Ugh, we went shopping. This is how it went…

"So Bella, what are your favourite colors?" Alice asked as we entered the pain department.

"Umm… I really like purple and turquoise." I answered.

"THAT IS PERFECT!" She screamed. "We can paint a wall and your ceiling purple and the 3 other walls turquoise. What would really look good is painting some stripes that will be…. green, blue and… chocolate brown! That is just so perfect!"

I smiled, finally realizing that maybe I could have a room of my own. We then started looking for furnisher. We picked out this cool purple lamp shade that hangs from their…my ceiling. Then came the tedious part.

"Bella, you would soooooo love this bed. It is king sized and it comes in PINK!" said Alice.

"Actually Alice, I like that one over there." I said that as I pointed to this elevated bed. (**see picture on profile**)

"Are you sure Bella, we wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"No, I am sure, I like that one." Anyways I thought, when am I going to need a king sized bed?

"Ok, so I think that is it. Bed, desk, tv, dresser, all we need now is clothes!"

I grimaced as she said that, ugh the one thing worse than furnisher shopping is clothes shopping. She first took me to Victoria's secret. I don't know why, I have enough bra's and underwear, but she thought I could use sexier bra's and underwear??? This is fucking insane! How much money is she thinking of spending on me anyways?

"Alice, how much is all this costing you?" I asked, I was scared of what the answer was going to be, I hate is when people spend money on me.

"Oh not much, we had this money saved for a while." Oh great I thought, now I am taking away their savings.

"Now off to Garage, Stitches, American Eagle, Aerospatiale and Ardènes!"

Ugh, we spent the next three hours in changing rooms trying on clothes and then buying them. Most of my wardrobe was made up of jeans, hoodies and t-shirts. Alice didn't like that so she bought me 2 dress's and a skirt. Then she thought I could use some makeup and she bought me the most expensive stuff I could think of.

Ugh

Finally we went home, I ran upstairs with my new stuff and well, I crashed on the floor. Not but 5 minutes later, Esme came upstairs to start painting. After 3 hours of continuous painting. We were finished. Thankfully before I got their they had primed the bedroom so that it would only take 1 cote of paint to paint the room, and we bought the quick dry stuff so it didn't take long. The room looked gorgeous. Then the furnisher arrived. Emmett I think and Jasper came upstairs and set it up. Finally when they were done, I was alone, and I thought to myself, I need a shower. I got up and tried to remember where the bathroom was, then I remembered that it connected to my bedroom. I opened to door then I realized that someone was in the shower. Edward…

"Shit" I said under my breath. Good he didn't here me, but I really needed to at least get my hair brush. I started walking into the bathroom, well more like tiptoeing, I finally got to where my hairbrush was when my equilibrium betrayed me and I tripped and fell.

"Fuck" I said.

"Who is there?" Said a velvety voice.

"shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I said

"Is that you Bella?"

"No…"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well my bedroom is connected to this bathroom too and I am supposed to share it with you, I didn't realize you were in here."

I bet my face was tomato red because that is sure how it felt. Suddenly the water stopped and someone came out in just a towel. If my face wasn't red then, it sure was now. This guy was HOTT! And I mean hott!

"i-i-i-i…. w-w-was j-j-ust g-g-getting my h-h-hairbrush" I stuttered. I am such and idiot! He probably hates me now!

"Oh, ok, here… are you alright by the way, it sounded like you hit your head pretty hard."

"No… I am f-f-ine."

"Ok, well then maybe, you could give me a little privacy, you know, takin a shower here…"

"Oh yeah sure. Sorry again"

I was sitting in my bedroom when he came in, in his entire god like glory.

"Hey Bella, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Edward."

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella, like you said"

"So how are you adjusting to life here? We don't see you a lot at mealtimes."

"Well, I am not really a people person. I like to spend time alone, not that you are bothering me right now, but I don't really connect with people."

He chuckled

"Well, it seems like Alice has had her fun with you" He said eyeing the bags of clothes next to my closet.

"Yeah, today was just… just spectaculare" I said in a very sarcastic voice.

"So, whatcha doing tonight."

"Well I am sitting here talking to you but other than that nothing"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to just hang out here and talk. It has been a wile since I have just talked to someone. My brothers and sisters are all. Together. Like together together."

"Well that is just… plain weird, how does that work?"

"Jasper and Rosalie are the only ones who are blood related, the rest of us are just adopted."

"Oh, I get it now"

"Yeah, so they are always in their rooms, and I am left alone."

"That isn't nice. So how did you come to be adopted by Esme and Carlisle?"

"Oh I was left at an orphanage at around 3 months. Then at around 2 years old I was found and adopted."

"Oh well, at least you didn't know your parents."

"What happened with you?"

"Oh… when I was six years old my parents tolled me that we were going on a trip to Florida, but then they left me at the orphanage…" I was crying now "and then they went and committed suicide because they didn't want me anymore. They left nothing for me in the will."

I was full blown blubbering by now. Edward gave me his hand, but when I didn't take it he just sat next to me and held me against his chest.

"It's going to be ok Bella." He comforted me, all the way till around 11pm when I finally stopped crying.

"I'm ok. Sorry."

"No it is ok, I don't mind, sometimes it is good to let your emotions out, not keep them bottled up."

"Thanks." He then started to get up, but I knew what would happen if he did, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't, I was starting fresh, doing that would just ruin everything I am working for.

"Don't go." I said. "Please stay with me; I don't want to be left alone."

"Ok, sure." He then climbed back on my bed and we talked about god knows what for over 3 hours. When I finally got tired enough to fall asleep, he put his arm around me and I think he fell asleep next to me but I don't remember because the next thing I remember what hearing Emmett I think come into my room looking for me and saying

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Bella and Edward are in the same BED!" fake shock.

When I finally woke up totally, I felt better than how I had felt in over 1 year. Maybe having a family wasn't going to be so bad after all?


	4. Jan 9th

**AN: Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight or any of their characters**_ I know it is sad _** Read and Review.**

January 9th 2010

Dear Diary,

You know what; Emmett can be a real dork sometimes. He tells me that he won't study for his exams because he is to busy with Rosalie. I mean come on??? Does he want to fail? I mean, they are all exceptionally smart, I wonder what they are doing with me, I mean, they are straight A students and I am a straight B student. Anyways, Edward is helping me with all of my exams. I am trying to get at least 80% on each of them. As soon as I know my subjects better, I have to study my butt off because they are all in a new school and who knows, maybe this school is just for smart people and everything is really hard. Well I gotta go to get ready for my first day of school. Wish me luck.

So this is how my day went… IN DETAIL!

Ugh today is the first day of school… for me. What should I do with my hair. I randomly thought to myself. I had never been one for doing her hair, maybe I could change that this year, start a clean slate. So again I was back at the question. What to do with my hair…

"Strait iron all of it except for the part next to the left side of your face where you will have 1 curl!" I heard yelled from down the hall. It was Alice. As always.

"OH and you should also where the nice pair of artist, medium wash jeans from American Eagle with your blue blouse and the pair of black DC running shoes!" Man did this girl want to run my life or something. But as I thought about it more and more, the outfit and hairstyle sounded pretty good. But there was no way I was going to ask her about makeup. Until I hear someone yell:

"Exact eyelights mascara, eye liner and eye shadow; marcelle foundation and blush! With a bit of that shimmering pink lip gloss that you already had!" Wow this girl must be psychic or something, because there was no way I was going to have chosen to where that much makeup, but as soon as it was on, I really liked it. When I got down stairs, I got the satisfaction that I looked good when Edward came over and tolled me that blue was a lovely color on me. It goes with my skin. That wasn't even half of it. After he said that, everyone looked over at us with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I said.

"Edward never says anything… To anybody!" Said Emmett. "He barely to talks to us!"

"Well that's funny, we spent over 6 hours just talking a couple of nights ago." I said that thinking that this was all a joke, that they were just saying that to bug us… I was wrong.

"Really, Edward… Over 6 hours." Said Jasper raising and eyebrow. "And I never thought you would be smitten" _Smitten?_ What does he mean by that. Does he think Edward has a crush on me or something? That is completely ridiculous. We barely even know each other. Of course he I drop dead gorgeous and has a great personality, but him… Smitten on me? Wait a minute… Maybe Jasper was also implying that I was smitten for him…. Oh god here comes the blush ready to betray me… The blood ran to my cheeks and I could feel them go read hot. It was then that I decided that I was going to take the bus to school instead of getting a ride with them. I like taking the bus better. It would let me get to know more people from our area. Last night I had thought about it and I figured out where the bus stop for me would be. As I grabbed my stuff Alice came over to me and was like.

"We aren't leaving yet Bella. You don't need to get all of your stuff ready." As she said this, it was like she was trying to persuade me into staying with them, like she already knew I was planning on taking the bus. For a brief moment I considered it. Then I pushed it out of my mind and thought that if I showed up with them, people would think bad of it. So I said:

"No thanks, I appreciate it, but I would rather take the bus"

Rosalie looked very insulted. But I just forgot about it and decided to start walking for the bus stop.

"But Bella, it is easier if you just come with us."

"If Bella wants to go, then let her go." Said Carlisle.

When I got on the bus, I noticed that there were very few kids on it.

There was this girl named Angela, I knew already that we were going to be good friends, when she found out that I was adopted by the Cullen's, she didn't press more information. Jessica on the other hand was asking questions left right and center.

"Do they put on makeup?

how much money do they have?

how big is their house really?

do they accept you?

does Edward talk to you?

do you think any of the guys would go out with me?….

Mike was really nice. He sort of had this baby cute look to him. But he was so not my type. He was a little creepy because he just kept staring at me.

There were more kids but I didn't get a chance to talk to them and learn their names because of Jessica's constant questions… I already knew that today was going to be longggggggggg.

**AN: Sorry that this chapter ended early, but I need to think of some more ideas for funny stuff to happen at school. Maybe I will get an idea or to tomorrow at school. I am gonna try to update it within the next two, three days. R&R **


	5. Jan 9th 2

**AN: Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters **_:'( please_** read and review. **

January 9th 2010; later

So we got to school at around 9ish. I had to go to the front office because I needed to get my schedule. This semester I had English, Trig, Biology, Spanish and Gym. How I hated gym. Ugh. Because I was being home schooled I didn't have to take gym, but here it was mandatory every year. As soon as I got my schedule I started trying to find my classes. This guy came up to me and started asking me what classes I had and if I needed any help finding them. As much as I hated over helpful guys I did need help and I didn't want to be late on my first day. The guys name was Eric. He was way over helpful. But he did give me the directions to my first class, English.

When I got there I realized that the girl I met on the bus, Jessica, was in my first class. The class when very slow, but I was glad that the teacher didn't make me stand up in front of the class like my Trig teacher did. I absolutely died of embarrassment because on the way to my seat I tripped. In trig I was with Jessica and Angela. As soon as I was seated the teacher started off where he left off in the classes before I got there. Lucky for me I had been ahead of grade 9 when I was being home schooled, so there was no worry that I would fall behind. In Spanish the teacher was impressed with how well I could conduct a conversation.

For lunch I was at a loss. I paid for my lunch with some money that the Cullen's must have given me because I totally forgot about lunch. But when I walked into the cafeteria I had no idea where to sit. I didn't know Jessica or Angela enough to sit with them and I defiantly did not want to sit with the Cullen's because I knew it would draw attention towards myself. I finally settled on a table that was in the back of the lunch room that was emptied with a little garbage on it. As soon as it was cleared off I was fine. When I was done eating I decided to go and find my locker. I didn't have time to find it this morning so I had been lugging around all of my stuff all day. When I got to my locker I punched in the combo and opened it. To my surprise there was a bunch of school supplies in it already. Alice I thought to myself.

As soon as my locker was in order the bell rang and I was off to biology. When I got into class I needed to find my seat so I went to the teacher and asked him where I could sit. He looked very worried for some reason but then he said

"Bella, you can sit right over there, next to Mr. Cullen."

I wonder why he hesitated. As soon as I sat down Edward and I started to talk. Thank god, someone who wouldn't think I was really weird. Or so I thought.

"So how are you enjoying your first day at Forks high school?"

"Well, only Jessica and Angela will talk to me, I tripped in front of my entire trig class and Alice re decorated my locker for me."

"Well it sounds like you have had a pretty rough day."

"Yea, but it is a little better now, I have someone to talk to that won't ask me questions ever 3 seconds about what the _Cullen's_ are like."

"Well, it seems like everyone is interested in you. I don't see why they aren't talking to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you take a look around, everyone happens to be staring at us."

"Why is it that everyone is interested in how you are talking to me?"

"MR. CULLEN!" said the teacher. "Could you please answer the question Tyler has just asked?"

"Yes I can." Answered Edward. "Prophase, Anaphase, Metaphase and Telophase"

The teacher turned away in embarrassment.

"Maybe we should just write down notes to each other instead of talking, next time it may be you who has to answer the question."

"What do you mean by that?"

_Edward_

Bella

_Be quiet! You are going to get us in trouble._

Fine, so what is so important to talk to me about that you have to talk to me now.

_IDK, I just feel like talking to someone. It gets boring when no one talks to you._

Well, from what I have heard, you don't talk to them.

"Oh I guess class is over." I said

"Well I guess I will walk you to your locker and then gym class."

"Edward, you don't have to do that."

"Oh I know I don't. It's just that my locker is next to yours and I also have gym class."

"Oh. Ok."

So we walked to gym class together. It was very odd because everyone kept looking at us. I must have been blushing. But I knew I was blushing more when in gym class we were playing volley ball and I hit Edward in the back of the head with it. I basically ran to my locker to avoid seeing him because his locker was next to mine. However, as fast as I ran, he still somehow beet me to it.

"So, I am guessing you aren't really good at gym, are you?"

"No I am not, how's the head?"

"It's fine, but I was wondering why you played even though you suck."

"I do not suck; the ball just hit the wrong end of my hand and ended up hitting you."

I was fuming now; however bad I am shouldn't concern him. I was trying to make a dramatic exit but I then tripped over my two feet. I was falling to the ground when suddenly was caught by some cold strong hands. I look up and I saw Edwards face. Ugh. Why did HE have to catch me? Just because he is good looking, and nice, sweet and had a great personality, does not need to catch me when I fall!

"You need to watch where you are going."

"Thanks. It would have been way more embarrassing to fall flat on my face."

"Yea, you going to the dance tonight?"

"There is a dance tonight!" Oh god I hate dancing. "Why is there a dance tonight?"

"It kicks off spirit week, but you basically have no choice, Alice is going to make you go."

"Oh come on, can't I just tell her that I want to spend the night alone?"

"You can tell her that, but I don't think she will listen to you. So I guess that means I will see you on the dance floor."

"You'll see me at home" Was he just flirting with me? I blushed at the thought.

"What are you blushing about?"

"Nothing"

"I won't forget about that though"

What did he mean by that! What is with all this flirting? Gosh, I wish he would stop, I mean. Wait. What I flirting back? Do I like him?

_FLASHBACK!_

_I was falling to the ground when suddenly was caught by some cold strong hands. I look up and I saw Edwards face. Ugh. Why did HE have to catch me? Just because he is good looking, and nice, sweet and had a great personality, does not need to catch me when I fall!_

Do I like him? I am not sure if I do or not. Diary, I am so confused.

**AN, if you have any ideas for funny things the Cullen's and Bella could do? Thanks. Read and Review.**


	6. Jan 9th 3

**AN:** **Disclaimer, I do not own the Twilight Saga or their Characters** **Read and Review.**

January 9th 2010 Later again

So when I got home, I was attacked by Alice. She started getting me ready for the dance. Ugh, I don't know why tonight was so special. It was just a dance. After 3 hours, my hair was straight ironed, I had makeup on and Alice had dressed me in a yellow tank with jeans and high heals. I knew already that the heals would be off before the music even started.

Alice, Rose and I all went to the dance together. We drove there in Alice's yellow 911 turbo. It was awesome. She didn't even drive as fast as she normally drives. (Although I have only watched her drive). When we got to the dance they decided to go and meat up with the guys. It was very awkward trying to walk in the door, so I took off my shoes and went for my locker. I put them there and I quickly changed into my sneakers that I had left at school. When I closed my locker, Edward was standing right there. He said.

"So, Bella, What are you doing up here?"

"I am changing my shoes because Alice put me in shoes that I cannot walk in."

"Well you look lovely all the same."

"Thanks, same to you." Same to you. What kind of dumb answer is that??? Gosh he looks like a greek god! He was dressed in a blue button up top, it was unbuttoned reviling his perfectly muscled body covered by a white t-shirt. He wore a nice pair of fitted jeans.

"So would you like to go and dance?"

"Um sure…"

When we got down there the song _Catch me_ by Demi Lovato started playing.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye  
_

Wow, this song is says a lot, I am always falling.

_  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

Wow, I think I do like him. He is a really good dancer. Too bad I am stumbling around. Wait what is he doing with his feet? OMG I can't believe he just put his feet under mine. I am so embarrassed.

_  
So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real_

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

It is better if he catches me. I can't fall for him. He is like my best friend here. I just cant fall for him.

"Well Bella, you have a very cute blush and you are a good dancer, when you are standing on my feet."

Did he just insult my dancing! "Well…. Umm… umm. That shirt doesn't make you look as hot as you think it does!" OMG did I just say that.

"Bella did you just say that!" Said a familiar voice behind me. Emmett. I knew the answer to my question, yes yes I did say that.

"What a lovely blush you have Bella."

"Thanks"

For the rest of the dance I sat in the corner thinking about how much of a fool I made of myself…

**AN: Please read and REVIEW! They will help to keep me motivated in finishing this story. IF I don't get at least 3 reviews I won't post a new chapter. (Please review.) Ps, It is january 24th 2010 right now. so review other wise i won't write any more.**


	7. Jan 9th 4

**AN:** **Disclaimer, I do not own the Twilight Saga or their Characters** **Read and Review.**

**blueB3LLlamb892: Bella**

eddieb0y1901: Edward

_shopping4_3ver: Alice_

**bigT3DDYbear69**: Emmett

**_BLONDh0ttSTUFF94_**: Rosalie

_emotionsRmyGam3_: Jasper

When I got back from the dance I went straight to my bedroom. I did not want any unnecessary contact with Edward or the rest of the family. I decided that I might as well go on msn.

**blueB3LLlamb892 has just signed in**

Ok… Hmmm who is online that I could talk to… Well there is Alice. Skip. Edward. DEFINATLY NOT. Emmett. DOUBLE DEFINATLY NOT! Jasper. Skip. Rosalie. No. Great they are the only ones online. Well I might as well sign off before one of them starts talking to me.

_shopping4_3ver: Bella!!! So did you like the dance? I saw you dancing with Edward ;)_

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO TALK TO ME!

**blueB3LLlamb892: Yeah… The dance what; ok…**

_shopping4_3ver: Ok! OK! The dance was great! How could you not have fun? Oh wait Emmett want in the convo._

**bigT3DDYbear69**: **Hey. Oh and btw Bella only had an OK time at the dance because she tolled Edward that he was hott and half of the ppl around them heard her. **

**blueB3LLlamb892: I DID NOT SAY THAT!**

_shopping4_3ver: Denial. The First sign that someone is LYING! So you really said that Edward is hott… I don't see it._

**blueB3LLlamb892: I DID NOT SAY IT THOUGH! Emmett is saying it all wrong.**

_shopping4_3ver: So you admit you said it though._

**blueB3LLlamb892: Not that exactly.**

**bigT3DDYbear69**: **No it was more like this. Edward said "You are a pretty good dancer… When you are on my feet." And Bella got mad at him, tried to come up with a good comeback and came up with "Well… Well… Well that shirt doesn't make you look as hott as you think is does!"**

**blueB3LLlamb892: …**

_shopping4_3ver: WOW!!! YOU SAID THAT TOO HIM! LOL That is so funny. But really Bella you should think of better ways to phrase things. The way you said that, well it does sound like you were saying he was hott. _

**bigT3DDYbear69**: **Guess what Bella??? I am going to invite Edward into this conversation!**

**blueB3LLlamb892: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

eddieb0y1901: Hey… Am I not wanted here because I will leave.

_shopping4_3ver: What makes you say that?_

eddieb0y1901: The fact that Bella just wrote NOOOOOOOOOOO after Emmett said he was inviting me in.

**blueB3LLlamb892: Sorry. ****Lol**

_shopping4_3ver: Well I g2g. Jazz and I are going… shopping ;)_

_shopping4_3ver: has signed off_

**bigT3DDYbear69**: **Me too. I wanna see if Rose wants to… Do something**

**bigT3DDYbear69: has signed off**

eddieb0y1901: Well that was odd. I g2g.

**blueB3LLlamb892: Great… Now I am alone.**

**blueB3LLlamb892: I wonder what Edward is doing???**

**blueB3LLlamb892: Why am I typing my thoughts???**

**blueB3LLlamb892: Maybe, I could see if he is buys later, we could go and see a movie or something like that. That would be nice.**

**blueB3LLlamb892: Too bad he would never go for a girl like me. What with his god like features and his ability to stay on two feet at a time. Ugh**

eddieb0y1901: And what makes you think that?

**blueB3LLlamb892: has signed off**

**AN: So what did you think? I am really dying here. Reviews would get me motivated. I know there are people reading it, I just need people to REVIEW! Give me some ideas for funny stuff that could happen. :)**


	8. Jan 10th and Jan 11th

**AN: Disclaimer, I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters. Those rights are reserved for Stephanie Meyer… :'( Read and Review **

January 10th 2010

Oh my god. Last night was soooooooo embarrassing. I cannot believe I said that, all online. I so just want to go and die in a corner, painfully and slowly, that would be less agonizing than this. But I can't do that. I have to go to school. Because the stupid school has to hold dances on Thursdays!

I guess I have hid out in my room long enough. I should just go out and face the humiliating music.

Hmm… I wonder where everyone is??? Oh well I am not complaining. I'll just grab a sandwich and head out the door.

I was on the bus when I finally realized that I had not run into any of the Cullen's that morning. How odd. It is a beautiful sunny day, why would they want to be all cooped up in their house. Oh well, maybe they just left for school early. That is a far fetched suspicion, what with the way they drive.

So the entire day went by without the Cullen's. It was actually refreshing to not be attacked by Alice every 5 minutes.

So when I got home I was surprised that she didn't try to fit an entire day of Alice'ing into me. I started to look around for them, getting a little worried. I tried to push the thought out of my head that they might have abandoned me. I spent the entire evening alone. I was so scared. I wondered what had happened. I decided that if they didn't show up by morning, I would call the police and file a missing persons file. For all 7 of them.

January 11th 2010

Ok so this morning they were back. Thank heavens. I was so worried. But when I inquired about where they were, they said that they were all just tired and sick. Tired and sick my ass there was something bigger that I wasn't in on. I hate surprises. At least today is Saturday, so there is no school. I tried to ask everyone in the family (but Edward) what they were up to. I finally broke down and decide that I would just get the awkward par over and ask Edward. When I first went up to him, I noticed that his eyes were much lighter. Last time I looked into them they were a dark bronze color. This time there were a very nice light topaz. I sort of lost my point after about a second of looking at them. Soon I saw his hand waving in front of my face and I heard someone saying someone saying "Earth to Bella!!!" I snapped out of it and my face immediately flushed a bright red.

"Yeah…" I said

"You were going to ask me something."

"Oh yeah, What were you guys doing yesterday?"

"Oh were just tired and a bit sick." NOT this shit again, I want the god dam truth!

"Really Edward, if you wanted to lie to me, you could just tell me, you don't have to pretend I don't know what a lie is and what the truth is"

"Really Bella, it is much better if you don't know"

"See, that is what I mean, if you just tolled me that I would be fine and not having a fight with you. But no you just had to say something that is a lie before that-"

"Sorry to interrupt your _quarrel_ but me, jazz, em and rose thought it would be cool to go the movies tonight, you guys want to come?" Said Alice, interrupting my rant.

"Sure, Alice, we would love to go." Answered Edward.

What about me! Why don't I get the chance to make a decision?

**AN: I would personally like to thank my first reviewer, I was really happy when I got it, and she gave me a great idea witch I think I am actually going to use. The next chapter will be coming soon, just hold on. Read and Review! Thanks!**


	9. Jan 11th 2

…January 11th (Continued)

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sorry to interrupt your quarrel but me, jazz, em and rose thought it would be cool to go the movies tonight, you guys want to come?" Said Alice, interrupting my rant._

"_Sure, Alice, we would love to go." Answered Edward._

_What about me! Why don't I get the chance to make a decision?_

**PRESENT TIME**

So now I have to face the ENTIRE family after embarrassing myself. I'm not going to drop the fact that they all lied to me. I am going to get the truth if it kills me! Witch according to Edward, it may. That is a little weird, but this family is weird so there is nothing new about that. I have just started to notice the weird things about them that I didn't think about when I first got here. I just thought that everyone in Forks was like that but it's not true. The people in Forks have some color in their skin but the Cullen's all have this white skin. It is very weird. Just like how all their eyes are the same color. They all have this incredible beauty about them, it makes them all the same, but at the same time they are all different. It is a little creepy. I feel as if I don't fit in with them. What with all their expensive cars and beautiful perfect features, I am just a stone in the background.

Anyways, Alice got me and Edward to go the movies, even though I never had the choice. This is how the rest of the day went.

"So you don't mind that I answered for you?" Said Edward

"Well yes I do mind just a little."

"Well I guess that is too bad, because if you don't go Alice will be crushed and will make you go anyways. So basically you have no choice. You go by either your will or someone else's. Your choice."

"I guess I will go. And I will ride with you guys to. I don't have any other way there, but trust me, if I had one I would take it."

"I'm not to sure about that" said a new voice; Emmett

"What do you mean by that?" I said as I turned around, it seems as if Edward had already left the room.

"Well Edward tolled me what you put in your msn message to _yourself_ but it was actually to him, I think that is super funny. But you actually admitted to liking my brother. Wow. I never thought it would happen. We all hope he goes for you. For the longest time we have been thinking he was gay. But the night you sent him the messages, his face looked like it was brighter."

"I do not like him!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Said another voice. It was Jasper, I can't believe he would get in on this.

"Trust me Bella, I know what you are feeling. And the feelings you have to Edward are strong, I can tell."

"Ok Mr. Feelings, continuing Emmett's thought, he said that Edward looked like he liked me. IS that true?"

"Why would you need to know that Bella? I thought you didn't like him?" Said Emmett.

"Yes Bella, anyways I wouldn't tell you if you cared or not, it would mess up the most fun our family has had for a long time." Said Jasper as they walked away.

Gosh today was going to be long.

Later in the day, Rosalie came up to me and said:

"Look Bella, I know that you and Edward are having a fight and I would love to be there to make everything at the movies much less awkward, but Emmett and I were just invited to go to see some old friends. I'm sorry this is last minute, Emmett just tolled me 5 minutes ago."

So Emmett was behind this. That guy is good. Dam! He is just making it going to be even more awkward.

So finally it was time to go to the movie. At least Alice and Jasper didn't bail on me. But on our way their Jasper kept looking at me and Edward. Then when he caught me looking at Edward he would smile and wink at me. Man he was good with the feelings thing. I don't want to deny it to him anymore, but if I want to tell Edward, I have to make sure he is honest with me. So tonight I am going to ask him about where he was again tonight. It is going to be an environment that is safe to ask. Not awkward. It is dark so he can't even see my face when I blush.

When we got to the movies there were a couple that I would have gone and seen. But I could see that we wanted different movies. I was scared. Alice must have seen that too so she said

"Ok guys, to pick the movie we want to see and then we can go and see it. But here is the trick, if two people want to see one movie and the other two want to see another movie. We will split up. Got it."

I was ok with the first part of it, but the second part sounded as if Alice was going to be ditching us, because her and Jazz were looking at the movies playing today earlier. I think they have always chosen their movie and I don't know what it is. I hope Edward chooses their movie, that way I would be stuck going there because of majority. But if he chooses the same movie as me, then we are going to the movie alone. :S

"Ok, so Bella, what movie would you like to go and see?" said Alice.

"Umm, how about we all write what movie we want to see on paper so we don't get influenced by what movie someone else wants to go and see?"

"Ok, cool."

I thought really hard about what movie I wanted to go and see and I came up with this:

Drag Me To Hell

It was creepy and something Alice would never think I would choose so I hope she chose it.

"Ok Bella, what did you choose?" She said

"Drag Me To Hell."

"I chose Leap year, what bout you Jazz?" She said.

"Me too, how about that!" Jasper said eyeing me with this look in his eyes that said, gotcha.

"I chose the Drag Me To Hell too Bella, I guess we are splitting up and going to two different movies. We'll see you when the movies are over." Said Edward.

I shot Alice and Jasper a look of hatred and pleading. Why couldn't they have chosen the same movie as us! Alice looked at me like I should thank her. Jasper was almost laughing his ass off.

As Edward and I walked to our movie, he started talking to me.

"So Bella, how is school lately?"

"It is umm good… Why do you ask?"

"Well you have just been acting weird for a day or so, I was wondering if it had something to do with school."

"No, it is not that."

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really no I said"

"Well that blush of yours sure seems to say you do."

"Shut it."

During the beginning of the movie we didn't talk much. But near the middle, it got a lot scarier and I started to quiver in my seat. Edward obviously noticed and said:

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes I am f-f-f-fine…. AHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as something made me jump in my seat.

Edward must have cared a little because he wrapped his arm around me and held my hand. I have to admit it was nice not to have to sit threw the movie alone. He had a nice arm to curl into when it was scary.

When the movie was over we walked out expecting to find Alice and Jasper, except we didn't. We went to the car and saw a note taped to the windshield. It said:

- Dear Bella and Edward, we wanted to wait for you guys, but we got board in the middle of our movie so we decide to leave early. We took the bus home. Hope you guys had fun.

Alice and Jasper

Oh great now Edward can make fun of me for getting scared at the movie.

"So Bella, that movie was pretty scary wasn't it?" He said as he chuckled.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't get scared"

"I didn't say that, I implied it. Scary movies aren't that scary."

"So what did you think of the movie"

"I thought that is was nice"

"Nice??? IT was one of the scariest movies I have ever seen!"

"Good. So I noticed that you got less scared when you started cuddling in my arm"

I blushed really hard when he said that. He lifted his hand over to my face and brushed it and said:

"I really like it when you blush."

"Thanks… I guess" HOW COULD HE EVEN SEE ME BLUSH. THIS CAR IS ALMOST PITCH BLACK!!!

"So I am guessing you have been trying to avoid the subject about what you said on msn the other night"

"Well I was trying to forget about it until you brought it up again."

"Sorry but… Well I just wanted you to know that I can't stop thinking about you. Please tell me that what you said in that message was true. Because I feel as if I am making a fool of myself right now."

I was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked!

"Yes! Of course it was!"

"Good. That is great!" You could practically hear the smile in his voice!

"So what now?

"Well I think that it is proper for me to ask you if you would like to start dating me."

"Of course I would. That sounds great."

"So when do you want to go out on our first date?"

"Ugh, first dates are so corny, can't we just consider this our first date?"

"Of course, I had a great time."

"Me too"

"Oh and Bella, can we just try to keep this from our family. I don't want to give them something to make fun of us about."

"Of course Edward"

"So, we are officially going out secretly"

"Just like Romeo and Juliette. Minus all of the family hatred and everyone dying part."

"Nice."


	10. Jan 12th

**AN: Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight or the characters. **** Read and review. Oh and for the question that one of my latest reviews has just asked me. You will find out in this chapter. ;)**

January 12th 2010

Oh happy day! Edward and I are going out!!!

The best part about it is everyone thinks we can't stand each other. Last night to make sure nobody suspected that we were going out. We decided to fake a fight. I don't even remember what it was about. But it worked so yah. The downside is we don't get that much time alone. But what can we do. I know what you are thinking. You could… I don't know TELL THEM! But that is out of the option. I am thankful that Monday is a day off from school. I didn't get ANY sleep last night. I was too wired thinking about Edward. However, I don't think I will get any sleep tonight either. Alice decided that we will have some great family bonding tonight and have a pj party. Gosh this sounds so… Disturbing. I can only imagine what will happen… She isn't telling anyone about anything. Meanwhile I am going to do some research about what the Cullen's are. Because from what I have noticed they are defiantly not human. I am looking for certain things. They are extremely hard, eyes change color and well… they don't go out in sunlight.

Ok so… I have totally figured out what they are… It makes all sense. And for some reason, it doesn't bother me. They are good people. Whether they are vampires or humans I don't care. I love Edward with all my heart. But to make this relationship work, I am going to have to get him to be honest with me.

"Edward, I need you to be honest with me."

"What do you mean sweet Bella?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course love, what would make you say that."

"Nothing, it is just I don't think you are being quit honest with me. Honesty is the key thing in a relationship."

"What am I not being honest with you about my love?"

"About your humanity!"

"What do you mean by that Bella?"

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! I KNOW YOUR NOT HUMAN, I JUST NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE. I ALREADY KNOW, I just need you to tell me…please?"

"I'm a-a-a-a…"

"Edward tell me, I already know, I just need honesty. I am not scared of you."

"I'm a vampire."

"Thank you." I said as I gave him a hug.

"How long have you known?" He mumbled in my hair.

"I have known for around 1 hour. "

"And you tell me you are not scared of me."

"Edward, I know you as people, not as monsters. But what I do need to know is some basic safety things. Are you guys going to drink my blood?"

"Of course not Bella. We like to consider ourselves vegetarian vampires. We only feed on the blood of animals."

"Well that is good. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for accepting me, such a frail and fairless human."

"Fairless? I say to you that is not so. You are more beautiful than any vampire I know."

"Come on Edward. We both know that you are not telling the truth."

"Yes I am, and you have to believe me. You are the fairest creature to ever slay my heart! The only creature to ever slay my heart."

"Edward. Lets talk about this later, why don't we go and do something before Alice finds us and takes us hostage for the rest of the night."

"Come on everybody! It is time for family bonding!" Said Alice.

Everyone groaned at the same time. As soon as everyone was assembled in the living room Jasper said.

"Ok Alice, you have kept us waiting all day. What games are we playing?"

"First we are playing Truth or Dare." She said. But as soon as she said it Esme and Carlisle came in and said:

"Ok kids, if you are going to play Truth or Dare we have some ground rules…"

As they started explaining them I asked Edward:

"Edward… How did they get here so fast and figure out what we were playing?"

"Oh, it is vampire super speed and super hearing."

"Oh ok…"

"So anyways as I was saying Bella!" Esme said as she looked at me and Edward.

"You are not aloud to leave the house because it is getting dark out. You cannot play with fire, and you must keep your underwear on at ALL times!" She finished.

"Ok so who is going first?" Alice said. After a good two minutes of no one answering she finally said.

"FINE! I will go first. It will be fun. Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. You know I never turn down a dare."

Suddenly Alice got a very evil look on her face.

"Ok Emmett. I dare you to let Rose, Bella and I put makeup and girly clothes on you."

"NO NO WAY!!!!" He said.

When we got back from giving Emmett his makeover, we brought him down. As soon as he was down the stairs the entire family was there laughing at him. Esme even took a picture. As soon as everyone stopped laughing (witch that took a wile) Emmett raced upstairs and took a shower, in the clothes that we had put on him. Alice was a little upset because she really liked the mini skirt we had put him in. It was bomb!

It was Emmett's turn to ask someone.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

I felt really wimpy but I decided to pick truth, save myself from doing something really embarrassing.

"Bella, do you own any lingerie?"

I could feel my face turn a bright pink as I realized that I did.

"Ummmm, ummmm, yea"

I looked around at everybody and they were laughing, even Edward. At least this was better than like, I have to take off my pants and run around the house. I would have not done that. I am currently wearing a thong. I don't even know why I have one, but I do, I think Alice bought it for me. This is all her fault.

"Ummmmmm, Jasper, truth or dare." I said

"Truth." He said confidently.

I had to think of something really good to ask him. AHA I got it.

"Where is the craziest place you and Alice have had sex?" I know they have done it. I mean they are vampires, not humans, they have been around for a wile, and they must have. As I said that Jaspers face went blank.

"Ummm… Well… Umm… Well"

"Tell them and you will die Jasper!" Alice said.

"We had sex on the roof of the house."

"That is so not innovative!" Emmett yelled. "We have had sex in way more interesting places. For starters, the school, on a plane, in the…"

"NO STOP!!! That is just to much information" Yelled Carlisle from upstairs.

"Ok anyways, Jasper it is your turn" Said Emmett.

"Edward… Truth or dare?"

"Umm, I will pick dare."

"Ok I dare you to…

**AN: CLIFHANGER! So what do you guys think? Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review. I want at lease 3 more reviews before the next chapter. Thanks.**


	11. Jan 12th 2

**AN: Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight. :'( it suck I know. Oh well. Read and Review.**

Jan 12th 2010

_FLASHBACK_

"_Edward… Truth or dare?" Said Jasper_

"_Umm, I will pick dare."_

"_Ok I dare you to…_

_PRESENT DAY_

…go out on the porch and sing I am a little tea pot in short shorts and a mid drift; you must also have a flashing light on your head." Jasper said.

"I will not do that!" Edward said.

"You will if you want your piano to stay intact."

"Fine, let me go and get some clothes from Alice's closet."

A few moments later Edward came down in his _ensemble_. He then went out on the porch and turned towards us and started singing:

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout

Here is my handle, here is my spout

When I get all steamed up here me shout

Tip me over and pour me out."

On the last word I whipped out camera and took a picture of him. When he saw the flash you could see the shock mixed with anger spread upon his face.

"Bella, you'd better give me that camera"

"Nope" And with that word he came at me like a lion. I ran away as fast as I could but he caught me. To save the picture I shoved the camera down my shirt. Edward stopped right in his tracks.

"Isabella, please take the camera out from your shirt."

I thought I might have at least a little fun with it so I answered:

"You want it, go and get it."

At this point the entire family was laughing. Emmett said:

"Why don't you just go and get it Edward. Everyone would love a chance to go into their girlfriends shirt."

"Yeah Edward" I said. Wait did Emmett just say… Oh god. I could feel the heat rush to my face as I realized that Emmett knew.

"Emmett, we are not dating" Said Edward.

"Yes you are. What with all that talking every night, going to movies, and that blush on her cheeks. You most certainly are dating. And if not you guys should. Witch brings up back to you putting your hand down her shirt."

"I am not putting my hand down here shirt Emmett!"

"So what you are saying is that you don't want to have your hand down there."

"That's not what I am saying at all"

"So you admit to wanting to put your hand in her shirt."

"What? Stop doing that!"

"I will only stop doing this if you put your hand down here shirt."

He looked at me. It actually looks as if he will put his hand down my shirt. I quickly shoved my hand up my shirt, grabbed the camera and shoved it down my pants.

"Oh come on Edward! Go and get it. It will be like taking candy from a baby."

"No, I am sorry, I can't do that."

"Ok, so anyways, Edward it is your turn."

"Who should I choose??? Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare, you're too nice to give me something mean"

"You want to bet. I dare you to get your favourite outfit and burn it!"

He face went totally blank. "Are you serious? I can't do that!"

"Well I am sorry, but you have to, otherwise we will burn your ENTIRE wardrobe."

"Fine…"

As soon as Alice had finished burning her favourite outfit, and after she finished crying about it, it was her turn."

"Ok so, Rosalie, you are the only one who hasn't gone yet. Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm, truth, I am not in the mood for being daring." Said Rosalie.

"Ok, have you ever died your hair?"

"n-n-no."

"YOU ARE LYING! What color was it?"

"I died it more blond once. But only ONCE!"

Everyone suddenly burst out laughing. We laughed for around 15 minutes when it finally stopped being funny. Alice then said:

"Ok, now that we have played the singles truth or dare, we are going to play pairs truth or dare. The pairs are the person you are with. So that means Jasper and I, Rosalie and Emmett and then there is Bella and Edward. Ok so in this version of truth or dare, the same rules that Esme and Carlisle laid down when we first started are still in effect, but every couple must think of a truth and a dare for the two opposing couples. You MUST complete the dare otherwise you will face punishment. That means, Bella, you cannot have your diary for a week, Edward no piano, myself there is no designer clothes, jasper no influencing emotions, Emmett no grizzly bears and Rosalie no mirror. There are the rules, now we must disperse around the house."

Myself and Edward headed upstairs into his room.

"So what should we dare Alice and Jasper?" I said

"Well Alice loves shopping, and if she doesn't go shopping at least once a week she will get really cranky and Jasper will have to deal with that. So I think we should dare Alice and Jasper to go one week without shopping of any kind. It will be really funny."

"Ok that sounds fine. But for their truth I think we should ask them if when the first time they had sex, did they enjoy it. I think that will be funny. Either it will be a yes or a no. If it is a yes then they will be embarrassed and if it is a no they will be embarrassed."

"That is so devious I would think Emmett would have thought of it. IT is PERFECT!"

"Ok, so now it is onto Emmett and Rose. I think we should dare them not to have sex for 1 week."

"That is great, I think we should ask them if they have ever thought of having a threesome. That will be hilarious because I think Emmett has and if he says so then Rose will be soo mad!"

"Ok so how long do we have until we have to go back downstairs?"

"I think we will have to wait a little longer. But as we wait, I think I want to try something"

"What?"

Suddenly he was right in front of my face. He was leaning in and then his lips were pressed to mine. This had too be one of the most amazing moments of my life. I could feel my pulse racing and the heat rushing to my face. It was spectacular. I could suddenly feel my hands in his hair begging to keep his face locked to mine. It was a perfect moment. Then he pulled away and said:

"Wow, that was easier than I thought."

"What do you mean by that?" I said in confusion

"Well being a vampire, well your body craves things, in my case it is blood, well that is in all vampires cases. Human blood is way more satisfying than animal blood so it smells better. And to top that all off, your blood sings to me. It is like you are my own personal brand of heroine. I want you."

"Should I be scared of that? Because I am not." I laughed.

He chuckled and said:

"You should be scared of that, but you seem to be different. Oh, I think we can go downstairs now."

"SO what were you two doing up there." Emmett said.

"Shut it" answered Edward

"I thought you two _weren't dating_???"

"Oh Emmett, just leave us alone." I said.

"Ok so who wants to go first" Alice interrupted

"Edward and I would like to go" I said.

"Ok, who do you want to dare and truth first."

It took one look between myself and Edward to both say:

"Alice and Jasper"

They both looked a little scared but smug at the same time

"Ok so Alice." I started. "We dare you and Jasper to go one week without shopping of ANY sort."

You could see her face grow into this horrible frown. At the same time Jasper looked as if he was begging us to change our minds. Edward continued with the truth.

"When you guys first had sex, did you both enjoy yourselves?"

"YES!" Answered Jasper.

"Alice" I said "What did you think?"

"Well… Ummm…"

"You didn't enjoy yourself?" Jasper said in a very sad tone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you were just so happy. I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Does it still suck now?"

"NO. You got amazingly better. I swear!"

"So anyways!" Said Emmett "It is our turn, since Edward and Bella stole our dare! We are just going to do the truth. Have either of you ever gone commando. Where?"

Alice was the first to answer.

"I once went commando the day that Jasper got back from hunting a week ago. There are other times, but I can't name them all. We would be here all night.

Jasper was next to answer. He looked really embarrassed.

"Well… Umm… I am kind of commando right now."

Everyone was laughing. 5 minutes later Emmett and Rose looked at us.

"Ok Edward and Bella. We dare Bella to sit on Edwards lap for the rest of the Night. That means until at least 12pm. We chose this because Edward has some aversion to physical contact with his _girlfriend_. And our question for you is. Who did you have your first kiss with? When was it? Did you like it?"

"Oh mine was with Jessica. In 9th grade here in forks. She attacked me. I hated it!"

"My first kiss was just around 30 minutes ago. With Edward and, yeah I liked it."

Everyone looked shocked. Suddenly Emmett said:

"Really… You just had your first kiss. But that also means you just admitted to dating Edward!"

"Ok Alice, Jasper, it is your turn." I said.

"Ok, so Rose and Emm. Edward and Bella took our dare so here is our truth. How long have both of you gone without having sex with each other?"

"We have gone without sex for about 2 hours."

"Wait a minute Emmett. We have been playing this game for around 3 hours. That means you guys must have had sex during the game." I said

"Oh yea, when we were thinking of dares and truths for the pairs game. It was hot!"

"Eww, ok Alice, Jazz please start me and Edward." I said

"Ok Bella and Edward we are going to start with your truth. Do you guys find each other hot?"

"Yes. I think that Bella is very beautiful."

"Yeah, I guess, Edward is nice looking"

"NICE LOOKING! HA! Bella, at the dance you partially admitted that you thought Edward was hot!" Yelled Emmett.

"FINE!" I yelled!. "EDWARD IS HOT! Gosh."

"Ok good Bella, Thank you for being honest. We dare you two to spend the night together. All night! EVERYNIGHT! For the next two months. You have to have physical contact at all times."

"Ok… That is cool. That really isn't that bad… What did you guys just not think of any ideas?" I said.

**AN: So what did you guys think. I need more ideas, pleaseeee tell them to me if you have any **** Please Read and REVIEW! Thanks for all the reviews. **** Remember at least 3 reviews or no update! **


	12. Jan 12th 3

**AN: Disclaimer I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters. **** Enjoy**

January 12th 2010

"Well" Said Alice "That concludes our game of truth or dare. Now it is on to our game of HIDE AND SEEK!"

Everyone groaned at the same time.

"ALICE! Why must we play hide and seek, it is for babies." I said

"Bella, do I look like a baby" she said swaying her head from side to side in a sassy sort of way. "Bella, this game is going to be awesome. I have been planning it since you got here. It is going to be played around the school. We have permission from everyone and rules and the entire forks high school is going to play. We have chaperones and even a medical team in case anyone gets hurt! THIS GAME IS NOT FOR BABIES!"

"Ok…" I said in a scared voice. When she was saying that her head got really close to my face. She actually scared me.

So when we got to the school everyone was already there. It was starting to actually look like good fun.

Alice then took out a bullhorn and said wait more like yelled across the field "ATTENTION! Thank you for all coming out to play a wonderful game of HIDE AND SEEK!" Everyone cheered at that point. "Now because this hide and seek is supersized we have created new rules. There will be two teams, one to seek and one to hide. There can be only two people in one hiding space, no more. Cell Phones are off limits unless of an emergency. If you are hurt or in danger of being hurt then you take the whistle we gave you and blow twice every 2 minutes. If you see someone unable to blow theirs then blow it continuously. We have Carlisle here for any injuries. Ok so let's pick team captains."

Everyone took out a piece of paper and wrote their name on it. To make sure that the Cullen's didn't rig the game we got one of the chaperons to pick the two team captains. They were Emmett and Mike Newton.

Emmet started off by picking Angela. Then Mike chose me of course. Then it was Angela's turn to pick someone, she chose Ben. Then it was my turn and as everyone guessed I chose Edward, you could see Mikes face go down as he saw me and Edward kiss. Edward chose another girl and then so on a so forth. As soon as all the teams were picked we flipped a coin to see witch team would hide first. It was ours.

Edward and I walked together. He said that we would find a place to hide together. We decided to go and hide in the forest next to the school. Because of that stupid { but smart dare that em and rose dared us to do ;) }we had to hold hands the entire time. This 24/7 physical contact thing will be a little embarrassing but good. So After a little wile of walking around, Edward said:

"Here is a good tree"

"What, you expect me to climb that? I can barely stay on my own two feet, how am I supposed to get up there?" I said

"YOU, aren't going to climb, you are going to hold on tight."

Before I could say anything I was already on his back and we were halfway up the tree. It was spectacular. It sort of made me dizzy but I knew if I feel Edward would catch me.

"So you were saying Bella???" He said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh shut up Edward" I said as I looked down. It was so high up I just latched onto him for dear life. "HOW IS ANYONE SUPPOSED TO FIND US UP HERE???" I screeched

"Well the point is to have no one find us, plus Em, Rose, Alice and Jazz won't bother us, they aren't aloud to find us."

"And why not?" I said

"Because we are always so crowded in that house and I thought it would be nice to get some alone time."

Just as he finished his sentence though Emmett swung in on the tree and said

"Hey just wanted to let you guys know that everyone has been found but you two and they will be giving up soon and starting a new round without you two. If you want to play just come along and I will say I found yah."

He had this huge grin on his face like he really wanted us to come but I knew that he knew we weren't. Edward answered very politely and said

"No thank you Emmett, Bella and I will be on our way now."

"Ok guys, now remember you MUST HAVE PHYISICAL CONTACT!!! I will make sure that Alice is looking out for that. But have fun with your _"alone time". _

As soon as Emmett was out of sight (witch wasn't that long) Edward swept me up and we were off. It felt like flying!

"So Edward." I said as the wind wiped me in my face "How far are we going? Am I really that light? WHERE are we going? How can you run this fast for so long?" I really had so many questions for him but I started to feel dizzy and I just stopped not even waiting for the answers. I felt like I was going to be sick. Please oh please make sure I don't throw up on him. I think he stopped because I didn't feel the wind on my face but I couldn't be sure so I didn't slide down his back.

He chuckled and said "Bella… You can get down now."

"I don't think I can"

"Ok," He said as he lifted me easily from his back

When I got down I felt super dizzy.

"I guess I should have closed my eyes"

"Maybe, sorry"

"No it is alright I will just lie down and close my eyes…"

"Bella you feeling better?"

"Yeah I am"

"Well then open your eyes."

As soon as I opened my eyes I saw that Edward was right there. He didn't even wait for me to catch my breath as I took in his beauty when his lips connected with mine. They were so smooth but yet they were so hard, so hard in fact that my lips moulded to his. I don't know how long it was, it could have been hours but soon I needed to come up for air. An as I did I realized where we were…

**AN: So what did you guys think? Sorry it took so long to update, I just haven't been that inspired. I will try to get it updated as soon as I can but I can't make any promises. Thanks **


	13. Jan 12th 4

**AN: Disclaimer I do not own any of the twilight characters or the twilight saga! Read and Review!!!! **

January 12th 2010

Wow, I can't believe it here. We were clearly in the middle of the forest, but in a clearing. It was a green and grassy field filled with lilacs, enclosed in the tress was a wonderful stream, it was wonderful.

"Edward, what is this, it is wonderful!"

"This is my… our meadow Bella"

As soon as he said that the tears started to roll down my face. I couldn't believe it. Our, I was so happy.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked looking alarmed

"Yes… I am wonderful, I am just so happy"

As soon as the tears stopped rolling down my cheeks I finally got to appreciate him in all his glory. He was beautiful. I love the way his skin sparkled in the sunlight. Of course it wasn't the first time I had seen him in the sun but it still dazzled me, and that dare that Emmett and Rose made. It is going to be great.

"So Bella, what would you like to do now my love?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure; it is actually getting a little hot here. I am probably going to get sunburned, I never use sun screen because it is well; never sunny here."

"Oh well, would you like to go swimming?"

"Edward be serious, it is the middle of January"

"Yes well we are in South America"

"What! WE ARE IN WHAT!!!"

"Well, this meadow is in South America. That is why you are so hot"

"Thanks, but even if I wanted to go swimming I can't, I don't have a bathing suit."

"That is right, I was going to bring one but I forgot, I must have gotten lost in your eyes."

It was just at that moment when I got lost in his eye and we had our second kiss. This kiss was not like our first, there was more passion hidden beneath it. As soon as our kiss finished, witch took god knows how long. Edward said

"It is getting late, Esme will be wondering where we are"

"How long have we been here?"

"Oh just around 4 hours"

"Really, it doesn't seem like that"

"Well you were very distracted for a long time"

"I could say the same about you"

"Yes but I didn't loose track of time"

"That is what you want me to believe though, for all I know; when I wasn't looking you could have whipped out your cell phone and checked to make yourself sound smart"

"Yes, but if you believe that I didn't loose track of time you will get another kiss later today when you don't expect it"

"Fine, but I would expect nothing less."

"Thank you, now get up on my back and let's head for home. We should be there in around 5 minutes."

"5 minutes, that is all. We are in South America though!"

"Yes, but you forgot that I can run really really fast,"

"No I didn't but I just didn't expect you to run that fast."

"Bella stop stalling and get on."

"And what if I say no"

"Then I will get you"

"NO!!!" I yelled and soon started to run away as fast as I could, Edward must have been trying to let me have my fun because I ran for 10 minutes and I was lost. I got really scared because it was getting dark out. I really wish I had gotten on his back when he asked me to but it was late now.

"Edward!!!!" I yelled. I didn't here anything

"Edward!!!! Where are you!!!!"

Suddenly I heard a rustle of the braches. I started walking back to where I thought the meadow but I couldn't find it. As I was walking I felt as if I was being watched. I kept walking but now there was the sound of branches rattling. I knew that Edward wouldn't do something like this but he was, he left me here and now I was being stalked by some hungry animal probably!

"EDWARD!!! EDWARD! EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly the sound of the breaking branches got louder and louder and soon there was the sound of running.

I started running out of instinct. But it was faster than me! I kept on running though. Suddenly there was the cool rush of water on me as I fell in the stream. Suddenly I screamed!

"EDWARD THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMOR…glug glug glug

I couldn't swim

"I CAN'T SWI..glug glug glug

Suddenly I felt the cool strong hands entwine my waist and pull me out but it was too late, I was already going into shock and I blacked out. Just moments later in my perception I woke up and Edward was sitting there.

"Bella!!! Are you alright? I didn'tknowyoucouldn'tswim! '!!!"

"Edward cough cough cough It is alright, Stop freaking out, it is my fault that I quit my swimming lessons, I never thought I would need them"

"Come on lets go" Suddenly I was whipped onto his back and we were off. This time running with him wasn't as bad as the first.

When we got home everyone asked what was wrong and why I was all wet, Edward said

"She fell in the stream" I must remember to thank him for not embarrassing me in front of the family. I was really thankful.

When we were safely upstairs and in my room Edward came up to me and said

"Bella we need to get you some swimming lessons."

"NO! I will not do that, not now, the teacher will be slightly older than me or younger and he will be hitting on me! NO!"

"Fine we won't, but if you drown, witch you won't because I will be with you, you will want some."

Suddenly Esme came in and said

"Bella, Edward, we were wondering if you guys are free next weekend?"

"Yeah, why" I answerd

"Because we are thinking of planning a trip to the beach house in South America"

"Ok! That sounds like fun"

"Yeah there is going to be a lot of sun, heat and swimming!"

Wait… Did she just say… Swimming. Gulp

"Well, how do those lessons sound now"

"Nope, I just won't go swimming, that is all. Good day, now get out of my room"

"Really"

"No."

He chuckled when I answered and then pressed his lips to mine for the third time that day, I wasn't expecting that. But I didn't fight it. But still I had to find some way to learn how to swim, what if Emmett pushes, me in. I started to loose my train of thought and then Edward pulled away and said

"I love you"….

**An: Sorry bout not updating for a super long time. But my power supply to my computer broke so I had to get my parents to let me use the desktop and now I finally had the chance to update. I made a promise to myself to update at least once a week until I finish the story. Please Review. They keep me motivated **** Thanks**


	14. Jan 17th

**An: Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or any of the characters… **** Please Read AND Review! :P **

January 17th 2010

Wow, today was going to be long. This morning the Cullen's got me up at 3am because they wanted to get there in time. It is South America! They can get there in 5 minutes, but anyways, Edward ran with me in his arms because he was scared that if I was on his back I'd fall asleep and let go. The funny thing is; I did fall asleep. The next morning I got up and I was in this beautiful blue room. It was also really hot. I decided to go for a shower. When I was done I realized that I didn't bring any clothes with me, nor did I intend to put on my sweaty pj's so I had to walk back into my room with only a towel on. Lucky for me the bathroom as an on-suite so I didn't expect anybody to be in my room. As soon as I got the towel securely wrapped around me I walked out the door into my room I suppose. There was one thing that I forgot about though. Where were my clothes? I started to turn around when I ran straight into a wall! Well it was Edward but I didn't realize that yet. I was sort of stumbling around so he helped steady me. As soon as I could see straight I realized that his eyes were scanning my body. I could feel the blush spread to my cheeks. He chuckled as he saw that. He pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me. The he pulled away for a second and ran away. I wondered why but then a second later he returned with my clothes. I felt the blush spread across my cheeks as I realized that to find my clothes Edward would have had to go through my entire suit case. All though he was too gentlemanly to mention it, I knew he say a lot of things that Alice had bought me that I really wish she hadn't.

When I got in the bathroom I changed and I realized that Edward chose a nice outfit. Something that I would have actually chosen, not some designer thing Alice would choose. It was a blue tank top with a pair of beige shorts. As soon as I was fully clothed I ran out the door but like normal I tripped and started falling to the ground. But because Edward was in the room, instead of landing on the floor I landed in Edwards arms, who decided it would be funny if he made fun of me falling by catching me but falling at the same time. But, it was pretty good because I got to lie down on top of him.

"Why hello there" He said

"Why hello to you"

"Did you have a nice fall?"

"I never have a nice fall, but falling on you makes me feel better"

"Yes that sounds like it would be pretty nice, but you want to know what is better?"

"What?"

"Having you fall on me" He whispered.

"Well, I guess I will get up now" I said as I lifted my self unwillingly off of Edward. As soon as I was completely up Edward go up and gave me a hug, as soon as he pulled away we heard someone come running in.

"YOU GUYS BROKE YOUR DARE!!! WE SAID YOU HAD TO HAVE PHYSICAL CONTACT FOR 1 MONTH!" Said Emmett

"YOU GUYS LET GO OF EACHOTHER!!! HAHAHAHA!"

"Emmett!" Edward said

"Bella and I both know that you and Rosalie broke your dare the day that we dared it to you, we lasted a couple of days, and you lasted 1 hour."

"Fine" Emmett said as he walked away glumly

***Later***

"So everyone" Said Esme

"Today I was thinking we could go swimming at the pool outside, how does that sound?"

I could feel my heartbeat quicken as she said that. Apparently everyone else could hear it too.

"Bella.." Asked Carlisle "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

"Well ok, but if you don't feel fine at any time of the day, you have to tell me, because if you don't you will be in trouble because I will know if you are felling ok or not. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok Carlisle"

After breakfast I walked to my room. As I was walking down the hall Alice yelled:

"Bella! I put your bathing suit on your bed, get changed!"

"OK!"

As I walked into my room I realized that I didn't pack my own bathing suit, Alice must have packed me one… I was a little scared now. I closed the door as I entered my room and then looked on the bed and there was this bathing suit. It was HORRIBLE! I couldn't go out in that I'd look horrible! I changed anyways just to see if it looked better on me than it did on the bed, it didn't, I felt so ugly in it. I wasn't going out of this room in that bathing suit.

EPOV (Edward point of view)

"Bella, are you ready to go?" I asked, it was unusual for her to dilly dally, I thought that it might just be the fact that she doesn't know how to swim but now it was just too long to sulk. She was in there because of something else.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"I'm not coming out and you can't make me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I look horrible and this isn't my bathing suit, Alice packed me the worst bathing suit ever. I think she is trying to torture me!"

"Can I come in and see?"

"Yes… I guess, the door is open."

Wow, it is just like me to not even see if the door is locked or not. Not that a lock would ever stop me but it is just impolite to walk in on a locked door.

As I walked in I tried to look for her but she wasn't in sight, I knew where she was thought. I could smell her wonderful sent from the other side of this island if I wanted to. So I walked over to the bed and tolled Bella:

"You can come out now"

"No I don't want to"

"Well I guess I will have to just get you out myself"

"You can't do that?"

"Watch me?"

After I said that I lifted up the bed and I grabbed her waist and pulled her out. Then I put the bed down. She had this shear look of horror on her face.

I just then looked at what she was wearing. It was this small blue bikini. I know that I grew up to not think of women like this but she looked hot. I could feel the lust inside me start to grow. She turned a lovely shade of red and then I kissed her. This kiss was filled with passion and lust. I knew she could sense that but I didn't care. I just wanted her. All of her.

Suddenly I heard Jaspers thoughts enter my head

_Man Dude! This is the first time you have seen her with that little on hasn't it. Control yourself man! I can feel the lust pouring off of you in buckets!_

I ended the kiss, but I also composed myself as I did so.

"So I am guessing that you think the opposite of what I think I look like?"

"You could say something like that."

"Well no matter what you say I am still not going out."

"Would you go out if I gave you my shirt?"

"I guess so."

Yes! She will take my shirt. I took it off and I had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes pop out of her head as she saw me. I didn't know what she saw; she was much better looking than me.

As we walked up to the pool I could here her heartbeat quicken. I can't believe that she wasn't going in the water. Well she was. I won't let her drown.

**An: So what did you guys think? Review Review Review! I hope I can get at least 3 reviews before the next update. I will update by next week, but I appreciate the reviews. They MOTIVATE ME!!!! **


	15. Jan 17th 2

**AN: Disclaimer, I don't own twilight or Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett or Rosalie… :P Read, Review and Enjoy!**

January 17th 2010

BPOV

So I was walking to the pool with Edward, I had no intention of going in but I think Edward had other ideas. He quickly pulled my towel off of me, grabbed my waist and started pulling me towards the water.

"Edward, please don't take me in there!"

"Bella why don't you want to go in, it must be really hot." Said Alice

"I just don't feel like it right now."

"Well you are going to get dehydrated if you don't go in so I suggest you start to feel like it."

"I guess so. But you won't let go of me will you?"

"Don't want to be separated from your Eddie Poo do you Bella?" Mocked Emmett.

"Don't worry about a thing Bella."

After he said that he looked at me as if to ask permission, I nodded and we started walking into the water.

When we got waist deep in water I said

"Edward stop!"

"Why?"

"Because we are getting to deep!"

"Bella, stop worrying, I'm right beside you and I won't let go"

"Bella." Inquired Alice "Can you swim? Because I see you getting mad at Edward, trying to walk back, slipping then almost drowning yourself in the shallow end."

"No, but I won't drown"

"Bella, just don't get mad at Edward"

"I'll try not to, but if I do Edward, don't let me walk away on my own."

"Wouldn't think of it."

As soon as he said that though he grabbed my hands and started walking deeper and deeper into the water.

"Edward! What are you doing!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO DEEPER!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Yelled Emmett

"Shut up"

But as I was saying that Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me to where I couldn't touch.

"E-e-e-ed-d-d-ward-d-d!!!!!! D-d-don't…. let GO!!!"

"Bella, don't worry, I will not let go of you."

"But you are barely holding on to me!"

As soon as I said that I felt his grip tighten and he pulled me into his chest.

"Is that better?"

"I guess, but how are you going to stay afloat?"

"Bella, you know how fast I run and I don't get tired."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks"

"No problem. Your heartbeat is slowing. Are you less worried?"

"Yeah, being this close to you always makes me feel more comfortable"

"Would you mind if I went underwater?"

"Would that mean me going underwater?"

"Well it could but, I also could hold your head above the water when I dunk myself? It is whatever you want."

"Well… I think I am pretty safe with you so, yeah dunk us both."

"Ok when I say three hold your breath and close your eyes. 1 – 2 – 3"

WOOSH!!! OMG OMG OMG I AM GOING TO DROWN!!! Don't breath in Bella. Relax Bella. Remember that Edward is holding onto you. He will not let go.

WOOSH!!! DEEP BREATH!!!!

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yeah-I-am-all-righ-t… heeeeeee huuuuu heeeeeeeeee huuuu"

"Sorry I forgot that humans can't hold their breathes like we can."

"No Edward it is alright."

"Do you want to go inside and get something to eat?"

"Sure,"

As soon as I said that he swam us all the way over to the side of the pool and we got out. I saw him ogle me a little bit though; I thought that I had worn a t-shit. I looked down and I remembered that the t-shirt was white, so it was completely see threw. I ditched my insecurities and I just took the shirt off. I had the satisfaction of watching Edwards eyes pop out of his head before he composed himself. But too bad for him Jasper said

"EDWARD!!! Control yourself man!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Edward looked very embarrassed.

As soon as we were dry we walked inside and Edward said:

"What do you want to eat for lunch?"

"I don't know; what do you have?"

"We have everything!"

"Ok… how about a sandwich?"

"Ok so do you want, white, wheat, pumpernickel…"

"Whites fine"

"What do you want on in, meet, cheese, mayonnaise?"

"PB and J is good"

"Ok so do you want strawberry, blueberry, raspberry, blackberry…"

"Blueberry is fine, and before you start to name off the different types of peanut butter I like smooth."

"Ok well do you want it to be sweated or unsweetened?"

"What is going on here?!?! Do you guys like own a sandwich shop or something because last time I checked I was the only one who ate here?"

"Just answer the question Bella."

"I like unsweetened."

As soon as my sandwich was made (witch took about 2 seconds) I stuffed it down.

"Hungry are you"

"The more time I spend eating, the less time I spend with you."

BOOM!!!

"HOLLY CRAP!" I screamed! "What was that?"

"That was thunder Bella, I think the storm we were expecting has finally came."

I finished my sandwich when the thunder boomed again

BOOM!!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in a high pitch voice.

"Bella are you ok?"

"No I hate thunderstorms!"

"Well it is going to be ok. Let's go and get changed into normal clothes."

When we got to my room… correction our room. Edward had put his clothes in here also. (I didn't mind) We got changed. I took my stuff into the bathroom and he changed outside.

BOOM!!!

"Shriek!" Fall

"BELLA ARE YOU OK!"

"BELLA!"

"BELLA I AM COMING IN!"

EPOV

"BELLA!!! BELLA ARE YOU OK???"

No answer. She must have fallen down when she shrieked. I can here a heartbeat and breathing, but she is knocked out cold. I picked her up and I ran to the living room. It was a good thing that she was fully clothed other wise she would have been embarrassed. Alice, seeing what happened already had Carlisle there waiting.

"Her breathing is really shallow, Alice what can you see?"

"I see her waking up in a minute or two but I see you doing something to help her, I don't know what it is though"

"Ok, someone give her mouth to mouth to make sure that she doesn't stop breathing. I am going to get some juice for when she wakes up."

I started giving her mouth to mouth at once. A few moments later she woke up.

"Bella! Are you ok, you scared us all so much"

"Yeah I am fine. What happened. I remember-"

BOOM!!!

"AHHHHH!"

"Bella, it is going to be ok, it is just thunder. I think that it is time we get you to bed though."

"Bella, here is your juice. It is orange." Carlisle said

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Come on Bella, lets get you to bed."

"How long was I out?"

"For about 5 minutes."

"Then why should I go to bed?"

"Because you are tired and need some rest"

"Well I am not going to sleep, I want to watch a movie."

"Ok so what do you want to watch?"

"I'm leaving now, this is getting really cheesy" Emmett said

"Me too" The others said

"I was thinking something like… Romeo and Juliette,"

"Ok, that is fine."

BPOV

I really truly have no idea what happened. I just remember the thunder and then Edward's lips on mine. Really it was scary. I am just glad that I didn't die or anything!

"So Bella" Edward said after the movie. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine, but a little tired."

"Well it is around 7pm here witch is like 10pm back home. **(Those aren't the real time zones I just needed something to put there) **

"Oh really, I guess I will go to sleep then"

"Goodnight my love, sleep well."

"What no goodnight kiss?"

He pressed his lips to mine once again. It was pure bliss. But then he pulled away and pulled me into his arms as I drifted off to sleep.

**An: How was that? I really would like reviews. They keep me motivated! Really. :P Anyways, don't worry I have a couple more ideas for some chapters but if you have anything I wouldn't deny putting it in somewhere. Anyways, back to the did you like it question. I wrote this in chemistry class because we had a substitute and didn't do anything but I think it turned out good. Anyways REVIEW! Please and thank you. **


End file.
